Soldier Boy
by clerky
Summary: Especially for ShedSeven who seems to have the same weird taste as me  Aaron meets a man in uniform  I own nothing or nobody in this


Paddy stepped into the kitchen of Smithy and immediately turned back towards the surgery before facing the kitchen again. If he'd not known better he would have assumed that they'd been burgled. Bread, butter, crumbs, plates and cups were strewn all over the work top as well as some cremated toast that surely not even Aaron would eat. "You really do leave a trail of destruction every where you go don't you". Aaron briefly looked at his landlord and crumpled up his nose before going back to his work. "Only you could create a bomb scene out of making toast". Paddy hesitantly entered his kitchen and began to clear some of the mess. "Stop fussing, you're like and old woman, you know I'll clear it up later". Paddy smiled to himself. He knew that he'd be the only one to clean the place up but he didn't mind really. Even though he now had Rhona and the baby to keep him company he still remembered all the times that he was rattlling around Smithy on his own. When Marlon was loved up with Donna and he felt like he was the only single person on the planet.

When Chas brought Aaron into his life he was Paddy's worst nightmare but they soon got used to each other. It hadn't been easy and Paddy knew that he had put up with more than most would have from the lad but they had both benefited from having the other in their life.

A knock on the door interrupted Paddy from his thoughts. He glanced at Aaron who had by now taken up position at the kitchen table and was tucking into his food. "I'll get it then shall I?" Paddy muttered as he made his way to the hall. "It's your door Patrick" was Aaron's reply as he spat crumbs across the table.

Paddy opened the door and his jaw dropped. "Hi, I'm ahmm looking for Aaron". Paddy's heart sunk - what had he done this time. Before he could speak Aaron jumped up from the table and joined Paddy at the door. "I'm Aaron, who are y..." - his voice trailed off as he looked his visitor up and down.

There was something familiar about the guy at the door but he couldn't put his finger on it. He was ginger – it wasn't like he knew too many ginger guys so he should remember where he'd seen him before. Why the uniform though? Was it fancy dress or was he in the army, but more importantly, what was he doing here?

"Sorry, I erm...the woman at the...you're a mechanic right?". Gary couldn't think straight. _Shit, what if he recognizes me. Of course he won't. He didn't even know I was looking at him. I'll kill Dave for making me go there. It'll be a laugh he said. I'm certainly not laughing now._

Gary composed himself and started again. "The woman at the post office said that a mechanic lived here. I've got a flat tyre and no spare. Any chance you could help me out?". "No chance" Aaron snarled and headed back towards the kitchen. He was curious but he wasn't about to let this guy think he was a pushover.

"Aaron you can't just let the guy stranded. Come on, it'll only take a minute" Paddy took on his usual role as the voice of reason in Aaron's life and as soon as he'd said it Aaron grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair. "Fine, but this better not take long". He bulldozed past Paddy and nearly mowed down a shocked Gary. "Come on then soldier boy"

The boys walked slowly towards Gary's car, Aaron wondering who the hell this guy was and Gary shitting himself that he might work it out. "Nice jacket", Gary was never very good with small talk but thought it would make things a little less strained if he made the effort. "Are you having a go?" Aaron stopped and faced up to Gary. He didn't like this one bit. Here was this stranger dressed as GI Joe's ginger brother who'd turned up on his doorstep out of the blue asking for his help and now he was taking the piss out of his clothes. "I didn't mean anything...I'm sorry...I'm just saying it's a nice jacket". If anyone else had squared up to him like Aaron had just done Gary would not have backed down but all he wanted was to get the car back on the road and get the hell out of there as soon as he could so he held his temper. Anyway he did like the jacket. It had chav written all over it but it suited this guy. "Oh ok then" Aaron glanced down at his white trackie top. Cain took the piss out of him anytime he wore it but what did he know about cutting edge fashion. "So are you on shore leave or something?" Aaron thought it might be best if he showed this guy that he wasn't some psycho who'd start a fight for no reason – well not anymore anyway. "Well I might be if I was in the navy! I'm in the army mate, just starting a few days leave". His lips curled into a smile but he didn't want to make it too obvious as this guy obviously had a short fuse. He was pleasently surprised to see a smile being returned from the mechanic as his cheeks reddened slightly with embarrassment.

They got to the car which was jacked up and Gary had already taken off the wheel. Aaron noticed that there was a girl in the passengers seat and wondered why she hadn't got out before the car had been jacked up. _Probably a bit of a princess_ he thought to himself. She looked up as they approached the car and her face lit up. "2 men in uniform – looks like it's my lucky day – even if yours could do with a bit of a wash sweetheart. I'm Izzy by the way". "Aaron" was the only reply she got as he bent down and grabbed the wheel. As he got up he looked briefly in the back window. Lying on the seat was what he was sure was a folded up wheelchair. _So that explains why she stayed in the car._

As they walked towards the garage Aaron was thrown by what he'd seen in the car. He didn't mention it though. He understood more than most what that girl must go through. Jackson hated the way people looked at him with pity in their eyes. Aaron tried to reassure him that they didn't mean anything by it but it got to him too. Memories of Jackson came flooding back to him. It had been a year since they'd split up for the final time and Jackson and Hazel moved down to London but sometimes he was still overwhelmed when he thought about everything they'd been through. They both agreed in the end that it would be best for both of them if they had a clean break and broke off all contact. That was the only way they could both try and move forward with their lives. It had taken alot of time but Aaron had learned to live a life that didn't include Jackson anymore and had even gone out on the pull a few times. _That's it. Bar West. That's where I've seen him before._

After a few awkward minutes in the garage Aaron couldn't stand the atmosphere anymore. "Look, I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything but I think I've seen you before. Weren't you at Bar West a few weeks ago?" "Never heard of the place mate. How long more is this going to take?" Aaron got the message. He'd spent long enough in the closet to know that Gary didn't need to be pushed. He put his head down and got back to work.

After a few more minutes that felt like hours for both of them Gary plucked up the courage to speak. "It was my mates idea. You know what it's like when a bunch of lads are out together. They thought it would be a bit of a laugh"

"Not for you though?" Aaron understood immediately the position Gary's mates had put him in. "No. Look me and Izzy are happy together, it's just...I dunno. I've been with blokes before but I thought when her and me got together I wouldn't want to anymore, but...I know she's the one I want but sometimes..."

"You don't have to explain to me" Aaron gave a reassuring smile and continued to work. And that was it. No more questions. Gary couldn't believe it. He hadn't told anyone before that he was bisexual and he expected that when he did he would be bombarded with questions. He wished he was more like this Aaron guy. He was obviouslly completely secure about who he is. He probably always knew and accepted that he was gay or bi or whatever he was and didn't spend years like him denying who he really was.

And boy was he fit! He'd removed his jacket and had his overalls tied around his waist and had a body to die for. God, why hadn't he spoken to him that night instead of sitting at the bar like a prick.

_It's only a uniform. Stop undressing him. He has a girlfriend. _Aaron was having similar trouble. This was getting embarrasing. How long more could he drag out this job for? It was only repairing a puncture for gods sake. But he liked this guy. He reminded him a bit of himself, He knew that he wasn't exactly the love of his life but Izzy was right – there is something about a guy in a uniform.

"Fag"

Gary got the small talk all wrong once again. Aaron turned around to see the soldier holding a box of silk cut. He knew by his face that he wished he'd said cigarette. "Yeah mate, I'd love one".

"This is a bit embarrasing but is there somewhere out of Izzy's line of vision where we could have one. It's just that she thinks I gave up 3 months ago".

"Yeah mate, follow me" Aaron laughed as he led Gary out of the garage and around the back. Gary handed Aaron a cigarette when they stopped round the back of the garage. Aaron stood with his back to the wall and Gary lit his own cigarette first and then held out the lit match to Aaron. As the cigarette lit Aaron gently cupped his hands around Gary's to stop the wind blowing the flame. Gary took a deep breath. _Is he flirting with me? Maybe he's just trying to light the fag. Fuck, what the hell am I doing here?_

"You ok?" Aaron had noticed that Gary was uncomfortable again and wasn't sure why. _What does he want me to do. If I make a move and he freaks out what kind of a knob will I look like? Then again how often will a shit hot soldier IN UNIFORM walk into my life?_

They smoked their cigarettes in silence and threw the butts into the bushes. Neither of them wanted to leave but they didn't know what to say either. "So?" Aaron started and then trailed off again. _Fuck this, you only live once _Gary thought and stepped towards Aaron and tenderly brushed his hand up and down his arm before clasping the back of his neck and pulling him towards him. Aaron smiled as their faces moved ever closer and soon their lips met. Both of them were unsure at first but after a few seconds Gary's tongue entered the mechanics mouth. Aaron was happy to let Gary take charge as he was the one who's girlfriend was sat outside in their car but when he felt his tongue in his mouth he eagerly responded and wrapping his arms around Gary's waist pulled their bodies closer together until there was nothing between them and they could feel each others obvious pleasure.

Their hands began to explore each others bodies, both of them impressed with the others physique. As Aaron groped Gary's ass he felt the soldiers hands move slowly along his chest until he reached the top of his trackie bottoms. He then quickly untied them before roughlly dragging them and his boxers down and exposing his throbbing member. _He's a fast mover for a part time gay_ Aaron thought to himself before his thoughts were interruped by Gary's hand around his dick. As he worked his hand up and down along Aaron's length Gary was being relieved of his trousers by an impatient Aaron. _I'm a dead man if Izzy catches us _briefly went through his head but Aaron soon made him forget any niggling doubts. After a few minutes Aaron broke away from the kiss and let go of Gary's cock. A wave of disappointment came over Gary who was convinced that his lover had changed his mind but his mood improved quickly when Aaron's body slid down along the garage wall before falling to his bare knees in front of Gary and taking his cock again and wrapping his mouth around it. Gary first put both of his hands on the back of Aaron's shaven head but his legs were weak and he had to reach out to the garage wall to balance. It didn't take long for Gary to feel like he was going to come but he wasn't ready for this to end yet. He deliberately thought about what Izzy would do if she caught the guy who was supposed to fix their puncture giving her boyfriend a blowjob. He felt guilty doing this but it was the only way he could stop himself exploding into Aaron's mouth there and then. This worked, but not for long. Aaron sensed that Gary was ready and began to move faster and faster taking in more and more of his dick each time until he could feel it hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. This sent Gary over the edge and as torrent after torrent of cum entered Aaron's mouth Gary's knees began to buckle underneath him. Aaron obediently swallowed every drop of cum before getting back on his feet and facing his partner again. _You're going nowhere yet_ he thought to himself, terrified that Gary was going to make his excuses and leave now that his needs had been satisfied. His own heaving balls were crying out for relief and he had no intention of going home frustrated. He didn't need to worry though as Gary pulled him closer again and putting his head behind his ear whispered "Fuck Me". This was more than Aaron could have hoped for but he wasn't completely sure. He barely knew this guy and didn't know where he had been or more importantly who he'd been with. Gary sensed his hesitation and reaching into the top pocket of his shirt pulled out a condom. "So it's true what they say about you soldiers having one in every port" Aaron laughed.

"I'm still not in the navy mate but maybe next time I'll get my hands on one of their uniforms if you'd prefer. Now are you going to fuck me or not?" Gary replied with a look of pure lust. He wanted to feel the mechanic inside him now.

They kissed again, this time with even more urgency than before. They both knew that they didn't have much time and this would be a one off. Aaron took control and pushed Gary backwards towards an abandoned motor, until he was resting against the bonet. As their mouths moved and their tongues and teeth collided in a frenzy Aaron took the oppertunity to unwrap the condom and put it on. He was distracted for a second by a noise nearby but there was nothing or nobody that could stop them now. He pulled Gary up off the bonet and turned him around. "Are you ready soldier boy?" Aaron hissed into his ear. He was never any good a role playing with Jackson. He never had the confidence to go into character like Jackson did. But this was different. He'd never see this dude again.

"Please", Gary was enjoying being submissive. Having no control. Being fucked. Aaron placed a finger at the entrance to Gary's hole and circled around it. He waited for a few seconds before plunging it into him. Gary buckled forward in shock at the verocity with which he had been invaded. As he moved his finger in fully and then out again Aaron leaned forward and tenderly kissed the back of Gary's neck before moving up to nibble at his ear. As he did this he pushed a second finger into Gary who wanted to tell him to get on with it and fuck him but suspected that Aaron wanted him to beg for it.

He waited for as long as he could but as he felt a third digit enter him he could take it no longer. "Aaron, just do it, fuck me, PLEASE".

"Please What?" Aaron wasn't wasn't about to give in. Gary knew what Aaron wanted to hear and was happy to say it if it hurried things up.

"Please Sir"

_Mission accomplished _Aaron thought as he lined his dick up against Gary's hole and taking hold of his hips he pushed himself into him with every ounce of strength he had. "Fuccckkkk" Gary shouted out before biting down on his upper arm to stifle the noise. Aaron didn't move for a moment, giving Gary a chance to get used to having him inside him. The sensation of Gary's hole contracting around him was almost enough to make him orgasm there and then. He pulled out slowly before entering again with a little less force. He moved in and out gently until he was sure that Gary was comfortable. When he felt the soldiers ass push back against him he knew that he wanted more.

Aaron began to find his rhythm and pumped in and out of Gary who was in total ecstacy. He'd never been fucked like this before. The other guys he'd been with had picked him up in dingy clubs and drunkenly cum all over him after a thirty second fumble but this was different. Granted, around the back of a knackers yard wasn't the most romantic setting but at least they'd both remember it in the morning. _Remember it in the morning? – I'm never going to forget this!_

As he struck his sweet spot Aaron heard the man beneath him groan with satisfaction. He continued to thrust in and out, faster and deeper, pounding until he could feel the heat build in his groin and stomach. He moved one hand around Gary's waist and down until he grabbed his dick and began to jerk him off in time with his own movements. Gary couldn't wait any longer and with a final ecstatic cry came for the second time all over Aaron's hand and the bonet of the car he was spraddled across. The tightening of his hole around Aaron's cock sent him over the edge and he groaned as he finally reached his peak and came inside the soldier, a wave of euphoric pleasure sweeping over him.

Gary slumped forward and let his body rest completely on the car as an exhaused Aaron pulled out of him and began to tidy himself up. When they finally turned to face each other they were both delighted to see satisfied grins across the others face and not a hint of embarrasment. In silence they walked back towards the garage. There was nothing to be said. They understood each other. They had a connection. They'd had amazing sex. What else was there to say?

Aaron grabbed the tyre which was ready to be put back on. As the approached the car a curious Izzy stuck her head out the window "Where were you two?" Aaron left it up to Gary to reply. "He was ah, just showing me an old banger out the back. Thanks for the guided tour mate". Aaron grinned and got down to work and Gary sat in the car with Izzy.

"So did your dad find you?", Izzy disturbed Aaron from his work. "What d'you mean?" he replied, curious and a little worried.

"A man came down here a few minutes ago. Middle aged. Attractive in a cuddly kind of way. He came out of your house so I assumed he was your dad. Anyway I told him that you were gone round the back of the garage. So did you meet him?"

"Yep" Aaron grunted. He'd always found that the shorter his reply was the less likely he was to have to field more questions.

"Still waters run deep, eh", Izzy muttered to Gary. Aaron knew she'd said something about him but he had more important things to think about. What the fuck was he going to say to Paddy!

When he'd finished the job Aaron banged on the boot of the car. "Alright mate, you're good to go" and began to walk back towards the garage. Gary nearly fell over himself as he jumped out of the car and pursued him. "Hang on. I haven't paid you. What's the damage?"

Aaron stepped a little bit closer and quietly said "Now how would it look if I started charging you for my services?". He turned again and continued to walk away. With a wry smile Gary went back to his car. Just as he was about to get in he heard Aaron shout "Let's just say you owe me one Soldier Boy!"

Aaron stood and watched as Gary started the engine. Inside the car Izzy was busy texting so Gary took the oppertunity to look in the mirror at Aaron. He had a feeling that this wouldn't be the last he saw of the mechanic.

As the car disappeared into the distance Aaron locked up the garage and turned towards Smithy. As he did he saw Paddy's face pinned up against the kitchen window. Once he knew that he'd been seen he ducked back into the shadows.

_This is going to take some explaining _Aaron thought to himself as he headed home with a huge smile on his face.


End file.
